Just Some Radom Fun
by Arthia Maxwell
Summary: Sessy admiting he likes Rin? Miroku and Sango playing nice? Inu and Kag making out? okay i really dont know what to do for the summery, so just read.
1. Sesshoumaru and Rin

Just Some Random Fun  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Company. Also this story, or series of events are a result of boredom from two very talented authors. I'm hoping to have several chapters with maybe a chapter a different set of characters.  
  
Sesshoumaru stands outside on the windy summer night, a light breeze blowing as the leaves of the cherry blossom flutter in the wind and create waves in his tail and hair. Rin steps out onto the porch silently considering she's suppose to be sleeping. She stands there watching her master. A whiff of the air alerts him to the presence of Rin. He ponders on how many years it has been since he had first encountered the girl and rescued her from the very servants of death from taking her to the underworld, he looks to his sword Tensiga then turns and makes his way towards Rin. Rin watches him silently through half hooded eyes and bangs.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?" She whispers into the cool night air, knowing very well that he could hear her whisper.  
  
"Hmm? What is it Rin? You're not usually up this late at night. Something troubles your sleep?" His voice is cool and on the outside appears to carry no sense of care, but being with her for so long he cannot help but do such.  
  
"I..." She hesitates knowing how much he hates signs of weakness, so she lies through her teeth. "I'm fine...I just couldn't sleep." She looked over her shoulder at her 'supposed' guard, Jyaken snoring loudly next to the door, the staff of two heads across his lap. He looks up at the somewhat useless servant of his. If it were immediately possible to find another of his caliber he would be rid of the fool quickly, but he turned his attention back to Rin.  
  
"Why would you have trouble sleeping? Aside from Jayken's constant snoring." He raises his eyes coolly.  
  
She smiles slightly "I just....couldn't...do not worry about me Sesshoumaru-sama." She stepped off the porch, her bare feet making no sound. Rin walks out into the garden toward the mini wild flower field. A sudden gift from her master. A gift to make her feel less alone when she wasn't allowed to travel with him and was forced to stay in the manson. She smiles in remembrance of the old days when they traveled and she would pick flowers and try to give them to him.  
  
"When are you going to look over your lands again Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asks not even bothering to turn around.  
  
"Someday but there is nothing of real importance out there as of now, so I shall not bother with it." He turns around seeing she has gone to the flower beds and for once actually takes notice as to how much she has grown over the years and the quality of her dress.  
  
"I will make note to Jyaken to fetch better clothing for you, these rags will not do." He lets his eye roam over her cotton tattered kimono.  
  
"They are okay Sesshoumaru-sama." She kneels and picks a flower. "After all I'm nothing." She turns to him and smiles. "Don't you have a meeting with one of those minor youkai lords from your lands tomorrow?"  
  
He huffs at the though of meeting those worthless dogs. It makes him think as to why he meets with them at all, after all, he best them ten fold in strength. But his mind could not stay focus. Why was Rin suddenly the center of his thinking at the moment, it was not making any sense, but he would certainly not let it show. "Some time later, but certainly not tomorrow."  
  
She looks at him in surprise and raises her eyebrows in question as she rises, snuggling deeper into her stolen sleepwear. Her free hand reaches up and touches the red near the collar while she walks back to Sesshoumaru and hoods out the single flower. He looked down at the offering handed to him, a similar sight seen many times before, he simply ignores it but gives second glance to it.  
  
"That flower. Wear it in your hair for me."  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama." Carefully she slips it over her ear and smiles up at him. "Like that Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
He does not give an answer but certainly his expression hints to her his approval. He takes another whiff and realizes the kimono she is wearing has another scent.  
  
"Where did you get this kimono?" He reaches out and touches the sleeve of his own haori.  
  
Blushing deeply she looks down. Rin holds up the sleeve with the mended tear in it. She looks down to the ground.  
  
"I got it from one of the servants, he was throwing it away. She continues to stare at the ground. "It helps me sleep."  
  
He remembers a kimono he wore occasion as the mended tear jogs his memory. He looks down at the one he wears now and sees how alike they really are.  
  
"That use to be a kimono of mine and it helps you to sleep?" He was completely confused as he had been since he first met her. Why does she care for me so while I'm so cold to her? He thinks to himself as he continues to look her over.  
  
She nods still looking at the ground. "It smells like you."  
  
"Tell me Rin, why is it that my scent does this to you?" Strange for him to be intrigued by something of this nature, but his curiosity got the better of him. He cursed mentally.  
  
"Your smell is comforting. I feel safe with you near, but lately you've been so far away that I couldn't find. I've had to find some other way to sleep. Besides it's soft." She stops suddenly realizing she was rambling, something else he didn't like and gazed down at her feet again. He still could not fully figure as to why this girl wants to follow him. He gives no true hint of caring for her well being, but maybe because of her estrange persistence she's found some soft spot in his darkened heart.  
  
"Rin, you are an enigma to me." He does something rather odd, something against his usual behavior. He kneels and holds her chin lightly in his hand just looking. Startled she doesn't move from his grasp.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama." She mutters quietly her eyes glaze over and she bits her lip trying to keep from cry, although she doesn't know why. She didn't want to cry especially in front of him. He grazed his thumb over her cheek. She was quivering slightly as if to hold back something, typical as she would never express a weakness feelings in front of him. Such a strange devotion. But one I can say I appreciate. Sayings so as to reference the youkai lords, despite their loyalty to him they are never truly devoted as this girl is.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?" She whispers almost inaudibly. Her hands drop to the side letting the loosely tied haori top gape open slightly.  
  
His gaze slowly moves down from her face as he notices her haori is loose, then it dawns on him truly how much she has grown. Merely by her attitude she is the same as when he met her but she had changed and he took no notice till now.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!? Is something wrong?" Rin asks almost frighten as she notices the slight flush creeping over her lords cheeks. Scared he wasn't feeling well or that he was angry with her, she took him by his hand and dragged him quickly back to his chambers. She opens the door then bows, quickly run/walked away from him back toward her own room.  
  
"Rin come here." He understands her actions but certainly was not done with her, she had peaked his curiosity to levels of that which he had long since banished with knowledge. She stops mid-step and turns to look at him.  
  
"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru-sama, I'm tired now." She chirps happily with a wide, fake yawn and turned again running down the rest of the hall and into her room. Slamming the screen shut she throws herself onto her futon and cries.  
  
"That girl is a true enigma. Why is it that I cannot understand her?" That very question burned through his mind, what is it about this girl that makes her so difficult to truly know?  
  
Rin fell into a fitful sleep. Dreaming about her parents deaths, the villagers ignoring and beating her, and the wolves attacking and ripping at her flesh. She threw her head to the side and whimpered. Not even his smell could help her sleep in peace this night and the dream was so deep that she couldn't pull herself out of it. The one thing that pledged her rang in her dream again and again, her lord leaving her. Causing her to be alone. Something she was so scared of, even when he went away there was still Jyaken, but he was little comfort.  
  
Rin tosses and turns moaning almost painfully in her sleep. Sesshoumaru crept down the hall towards Rin's rooms, moving with great stealth, he peers into her room watching as she tossed and turned in her fitful sleep  
  
"Why would she suddenly leave like that, this is very unlike her." Sesshoumaru pondered to himself, determined to find an answer. He remained in the shadows thinking of some means of divulging his answer. Rin suddenly cries out in her sleep,  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama please don't leave me." she reaches out to an unseen Sesshoumaru but her hand both in her dream and physically catch nothing. The youkai lord stepped further into the room and knelt at Rin's bedside.  
  
"Leave you..." It was strange to him at first but it did not take him long to get the picture. With Rin being around him so much, it dawned on him that leaving her would cause untold suffering to her, though he never gave such a thing any thought. Rin's struggles with herself trying to keep from falling into darkness. She tosses and ends up to close to the edge of the bed, her sheets tangled around her body. Though Sesshoumaru could not see into her mind, he could tell this dream...nightmare was exacting terrible pain onto her, and strangely he was beginning to feel something he'd never felt, sympathy.  
  
"Me feeling sorry for her? She's just a straggler I saved but...She's the only one who stayed of her own will..." Rin sits up suddenly as she's able to rip herself from her nightmare. Unknowing of Sesshoumaru's presence she buries her face in her hands and cries. Fighting with himself, for the first time, he's actually not sure of what to do. New feelings conflict with his stern and uncaring nature. But these new feelings suddenly overtake the demon lord and he finds himself putting his arms around Rin drawing her close to him, not saying a word. Startled Rin stiffens the relaxes in his arm, her tears still rolling down her face. Shaking now she looks up at her lord's face.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama..." she says hesitantly then flings her arms around his neck burying her face in the soft skin of his neck. Sesshoumaru is not particularly startled by this action, but then again it's quite foreign to him, then he finally asks the question that may answer everything for him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Rin pulls away just far enough to look into his golden eyes. A confused look crosses her face and she whispers hoarsely, "Nani?"  
  
"Why do you follow me so loyally and for nothing other then to be ignored by me, it makes no sense." He asks in his usually cool voice, his eyes fixed on her. She blushes slightly and looks down.  
  
"You saved me." She stated simply as if it was obvious.  
  
"Is that it?" He was rather dumbfounded by how simple the answer was.  
  
She carefully looked back up into his face. "And because I...I..." her eyes water. She lets out a bark of laughter. "I'm foolish, please forgive me Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
"Foolish? How so?" He stood back to let Rin sit up on her bed as he awaited her answer. Rin sat on the edge of the bed slightly disappointed at the loss of his warmth. Crossing her legs she looks down to make sure she was properly covered then looked back at him.  
  
"To think that I could love a youkai lord and have his love in return."  
  
The very word love struck Sesshoumaru, more so then would his hated brothers Tetsusaiga, he was deeply bothered by it as the very feeling had not truly registered in his own being, "Love..."  
  
"Hai, my lord." she blushes softly and looks down at the ground. "I love you." She laughs. "You taught me how to defend myself in hopes of riding yourself of me but I stayed. I couldn't leave. Even though I knew you would never love me back." She stands and walks to where her katakana lay on her vanity. She touches it lightly. "I don't think I could ever leave. Please, Sesshoumaru-sama don't make me leave."  
  
He didn't answer for several moments, though it not proper for a youkai of his caliber to truly be effected in such a way. He felt like a child and he didn't like it. " Of course not, I couldn't make you leave if I told you to, you'd die by my very hand before doing such a thing..."  
  
She turned and looked at him. "Would you kill me, my lord."  
  
"I suppose I would, but I did save you from death..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Now for once he was speechless, his face contorted slightly with self disgust as he suddenly found himself saying something one would never find him to say, "I don't know." Rin's eyes went wide at hearing those words. She had never thought that she would ever hear him say those words. "Thank you." She said slowly as if unsure.  
  
"A thank you would be empty at this point...my mind is clouded with strange things, that which brought about my actions so long ago. I've ignored them as I did you and now they come back to insight vengeance with confusion." He speaks placing a hand on his chin, his resolve was slowly beginning to melt.  
  
"I'm a woman now. I'm still not quite sure what that means and all but I do know that I can hold my own against my enemies." She paused as if to think, "I do admit Jyaken is annoying but he does like me, at least a bit." She smiles softly.  
  
" A woman you say? True your body has grown, a fine example may I add, but I still see the little girl I saved all those years ago...loyal and unafraid." Now random words were coming from him, if one was not mistaken then one could assume that another person had stepped into the place of the Youkai Lord. She nods as if in understanding but inside she's still trying to figure out his words.  
  
"If you think me as but a little girl then I know for sure that you could never love me." As if making a heartbreaking decision she say cheerfully, "My lord you still have that meeting with that lord. You should go rest."  
  
Sesshoumaru remained quiet then but took in her words. He suddenly found himself taking her arm and drawing her closer to him, not forcefully but then again she would never object, he gazed into her eyes, those eyes of his burning into her soul before his lips suddenly finding their way to her's. Rin's eyes widen then drifted close as she responds and kissed him back. Her arms wrapping themselves around him, pressing herself closer to him. As soon as their kiss deepened, Sesshoumaru pulled away, leaving the starry eyed Rin in the middle of incomplete bliss.  
  
"The youkai lords can wait." He turned and left all the while pondering her next move.  
  
Rin feeling hurt beyond words shouts, "Are you so WEAK of a youkai that you can't even finish what you started?!"  
  
A grin formed on his face, his confusions of earlier were now turning into amusement, "Then what do you wait for? Challenge me." He kept his back to her. Rin goes back to her vanity and pulls the katakana from its sheath. She holds it in front of her as she had been taught.  
  
"Fight me. If I win you finish what you started."  
  
"As you wish." A flick of his hand the ribbon of energy flying towards the girl, a small grin hidden in plan site on his face. She holds the sword to block the attack and surprisingly does so. With soft running footsteps she charges him katakana pulled back ready to attack. The door to the mansion flies open and Sesshoumaru and Rin are seen flying out of the door. Rin's blade set to attack, but his composure is cool as always as he waits for her to draw near. With a quick twist of her footing she flips over him and swings toward him. He grasps the swinging blade in his hand, and throws it aside as he moves to catch her in mid flight, his arm holding her tightly as they slowly descend to the ground. Rin knowing defeat is near grows unusually limp in his arms.  
  
She acts as though the death blow is near, he thinks to himself and decides to make things even more interesting. He nuzzles the back of her neck, feeling slight trembles coming from her.  
  
"My scent does well on you..."  
  
"But i have loss."  
  
"But you never stated the conditions of my own victory"  
  
"And what is it my lord wishes of me?" She asks in a meek voice.  
  
"To be mine...." He accented his words with a feathery touch to the back of her neck, before turning her around and reclaiming her lips. Has a dreamy look in her eyes and this time Rin threads her fingers though his soft hair and holds him tight to her.  
  
The night was passing quickly, the full summer moon slowly sailing over the sky. Sesshoumaru broke the kiss again but rather then walking away he held her to him, his arm securely wrapped around her.  
  
"You may accompany me on my travels as you wish." He spoke as the breeze blew again, his silvery hair and magnificent tail flowing in the wind.  
  
"I will follow you anywhere, my lord." She nuzzles his neck with her nose. She then whispers, "I love you." He does not reply, but he need not to. The moon shown strangely bright this particular evening as if heralding something great. Even if to Sesshoumaru it being an end to wondering. Rin looks up at him.  
  
"I guess I should get some rest now..." she looks down again running her hands down his sides felling the silk of his haori and his tone sides under it.  
  
He nods, "The day will be quite long and bothersome, are you sure you can endure it?"  
  
Rin yawns widely and slumps slightly against him. "I'll be fine."  
  
With a glance a bench appears out of the earth, with Rin still in his arms he takes a seat with her secure and comfortable on his lap.  
  
She snuggles close to him. "Promise me something." She whispers almost unheard.  
  
"Promise what?" "To make sure that toad doesn't interrupt us again?" Her eyes narrow as she glares at the approaching toad-youkai. She folds in on herself trying to hide her half-naked state. "..."  
  
Annoyance forms on his face as he spoke telepathically to the toad, "You have business else where do you not?" Jyaken moves from his hiding spot as his two head staff became visible, he bowed and squabbled apologizes as he took his leave.  
  
"I swear one day I'm going to make a stew out of him." Rin mutters, but yawns again and her eyes droop close. "Don't ever leave me, please."  
  
"How can I? I'm already all over you." He spoke again closing his eyes letting the moonlight beat on his face.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^ I know that its kind of strange way of writing a story but please R+R!!!! Gomen! 


	2. Inuyasha and Kagome

Just Some Random Fun  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Company. So don't sure me, just read for you fluffy moment of the day. ::Sesshoumaru pops out from around the corner:: "You called?" "Now, but I'm coming." Grins at readers. Just remember to R+R!  
  
Inuyasha tore through the thick brush and vines of the forest they were traveling through on their way to another crystal shard. Inuyasha was quite annoyed at this point since everyone decided suddenly on breaking up.  
  
"Where did that onna run off to." He grumbled raising his nose to the air again. Kagome was standing in the middle of a clearing in the woods her eyes closed and her mind centered on finding a shard of the Shikon no Tama.  
  
The dog demon sniffed the air a bit, with Kagome's cloths smelling rather strange it wasn't that hard to locate her and soon found where she was.  
  
"Hey Kagome, stop daydreaming and lets go."  
  
"I'm trying to find the shards. So shut up!" She yells from between clinched teeth.  
  
"Not like where gonna get it just standing around, come on, Sango and the others found a place for us to camp tonight." Inuyasha replied with a huff.  
  
Kagome looks over at him. "The shard is just over there. It's not that far."  
  
"Over where." Inuyasha moves to where Kagome was standing and scans the area a bit. He didn't have to wait long as the offending youkai made it's self known, lounging at the dog youkai and knocking him into the foliage.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome screams looking around trying to find her protector. The sound of rustling leaves and struggling is heard and suddenly ends with a loud shriek and a limb or two flying out of the bush. Inuyasha stands up, his haori a mess and what's left of the youkai held in his hand. Kagome turns away and points to two of the limbs. "The shards are there."  
  
"Well that didn't take long." Inuyasha carelessly tossed the dead ninja youkai over his shoulder and tore the shard pieces from the limbs as they faded out of existence. Kagome still doesn't look at the bloody mess but just holds out her hand.  
  
"The shards Inuyasha."  
  
"Fine" He drops the shards into her hands and turns towards the open path. "Well you comin or not?"  
  
Stuffing the shards in her pocket she hurriedly follows to catch up. At the campsite, Miroku is sitting next to a fire, a big sore on the right side of his face as Inuyasha and Kagome walk in.  
  
"At it again I see." He said emotionlessly.  
  
Kagome stifles her laughter and moves over to Sango to talk to her about how they made out with finding shards. Looking over her shoulder, Kagome notices that Inuyasha's haori was covered in blood for the first time and becomes concern.  
  
"Inuyasha are you wounded?"  
  
"Of course not, it's that youkai's blood." Sighs with annoyance. "I'll have to watch how Ihit them next time."  
  
"Oh..." She turns back to Sango and helps her make up the ramen for dinner. "Then I hope you're hungry."  
  
"I know I am!" The young kitsune came bouncing out of nowhere jumping into Kagome's arms earning a slight growl from Inuyasha. Kagome smiled and huggled the kitsune. "I missed you today, Shippo." Letting the child cling to her side she stirred the ramen one last time before handing it out to Inuyasha. Inuyasha takes the ramen and nearly inhales it all as it disappears in a matter of minutes.  
  
"So where to from here?"  
  
Kagome holds back a giggle as she hands the next one to Shippo letting Sango take care of Miroku. Holding her cup of ramen close Kagome closes her eyes and a deep frown creases her face.  
  
"Whats the matter with you?" Inuyasha asks as he chucks the empty package of ramen away.  
  
"I feel more then one shard..." she opens her eyes and sighs, dark circles hand under her eyes*  
  
Inuyasha and the others look around. tensely they ready themselves for whatever happens as Shippo takes cover with Kagome. "Wheres it coming from?"  
  
Kagome sways as if under a spell and her eyes drift close. As Kagome is in the middle of her trance the owners of the shard become present. Long lanky looking youkai, their faces covered by decorated masks and their forearms covered with blades.  
  
"Give us shards!"  
  
Kagome passes out and her body before heated. Somehow these youkai were affecting her in ways no miko should be. Shippo helps to break her fall as the others stand ready to fight.  
  
"What are you demons doing to the girl." Sango calls out as she tears off her kimono and into her shinobi gi.  
  
Miroku stands ready to use his air hole, while Shippo stands near Kagome. The youkai's head shakes and Kagome's body twitches. "Her body and mind are mine." Its states simply.  
  
"Well see about that when I hold your head in my hand." Inuyasha draws the dull katana as it forms into the Tetsusaiga, he is the first to charge as he draws his blade back to strike.The masked head twitches to the right and Kagome goes flying from her spot and right in front of the youkai.  
  
"KAGOME!" Shippo yells, tears in his eyes. The Tetsusaiga stops only mere inches away from her face as Inuyasha freezes in place.  
  
"You cowardly bastards," he says with a growl, "to bad, she mine now." The other two take the moment to attack, as the slash about with insane speed over the defenseless dog demon.  
  
Inuyasha managed to regain some ground as he started to block, thankfully Sango's boomerang broke up the attacks as they switched to the others. Miroku held off one from hurting Shippo while Sango barely dodged the incoming blow from another as she caught her boomerang. The main youkai holds up his hand and the other two stop and head back to his side. he hands a sword to Kagome who's eyes are open but blank.  
  
"Go," he hisses, "destroy the mutt." wWth a roll of her colourless eyes Kagome moves forward and twist her wrist making the sword catch the light and shine in Inuyasha's eyes. Inuyasha closes his eyes as the light momentarily blinds him, but the sound of swishing wind alerts him and his hand flies up to catch the blade, blood soon is flowing down his arm and down the blade. Kagome pushes harder with strength unnatural for her. She kicks Inuyasha in the stomach sending him flying back.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Shippo and Sango yell in concern.  
  
"I'll make sure you pay dearly for this.." Inuyasha yells as he picks himself up along with the Tetsusaiga but is hesitant as he cannot bring himself to strike her down. Kagome swings lazily at him catching him a few times with the blade.  
  
"You wont be able to win. On my word she will kill you." The masked youkai sneers at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha tries to block with the Tetsusaiga, but fighting with Kagome only makes him loose his focus as the hits soon rack up, his haori is shredded and bloody. In the midst of the brutal beating he finally comes to a decision.  
  
"Sorry Kagome.." with a single punch, he lands it into Kagome's face, throwing her off balance as he charges the youkai.  
  
Kagome falls to the ground, her lip bleeding. Sango runs to her friend's side and tries to help but is swatted away with the sword as Kagome bounds up and races after Inuyasha with amazing speed.  
  
Inuyasha focuses his mind as the wind scar soon becomes visible, hearing Kagome moving quickly, he raises the Tetsusaiga and slashes the wind scar releasing it's awesome energy in a blinding flash as Kagome's blade finds its way through Inuyasha's back.  
  
The masked youkai scream as they disappear and Kagome falls to the ground out cold and unable to willingly pull herself from the darkness. Inuyasha slowly turns around, the katana blade sticking out through his chest as he looks down at Kagome, while the others rush to her side.  
  
" She's okay but she's still under the effects of that youkai. Sango, help Inuyasha, I'll take care of Kagome." Miroku picks up Kagome and takes her back toward the dying fire. He leans over her and mutters a spell breaker over her prone body. Sango looks at Inuyasha then moves behind him and pulls the sword free, reach to catch him if needed.  
  
Inuyasha barely budges as the blade is pulled from his body, blood spills out from the gaping hole but stops as the hole vanishes. Inuyasha turns and walks into the forest, a strange look on his face and very quite.  
  
"Inuyasha, where are you going?" Sango calls out about to follow him.  
  
"Uh, Sango?" Miroku says from where he is over Kagome. "She's not waking up."  
  
Inuyasha stands some distance away from the camp, he sits on the limp of an old looking tree thinking deeply back to the events. Very disturbed by what had happened.  
  
"Why so glum." A voice calls out of nowhere.  
  
"Huh? Who's there?" Suddenly the branch he's on moves and he jumps down, seeing as a face appears on the tree.  
  
"Why me, of course."  
  
Kagome moans and lashes out against Miroku who's trying to keep her clam. He gets punched in the eye by one of Kagome's frilling fist.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" The face laughs a bit as he answers.  
  
"My name is Florabaku, a forest youkai, I saw what happened to you and your traveling party not to long ago."  
  
Sango notices Inuyasha looks like he's talking to himself and yells. "Inuyasha you fool who are you talking to?"  
  
" I believe I can help, those youkai you fought are called Hame's, they have a tendency to control human minds that aren't strong enough to resist." The youkai turns into a mist as it flows out of the tree and towards the camp. Kagome thrashes around wildly and Miroku nurses his bruised eye and ego. Sango watches the mist with her hand ready to throw her boomerang.  
  
"Sango, wait he's alright, he's not evil." Inuyasha speaks up just in time to stop her then looks to the mist as he walks beside it. "So how do you intend to help our friend here get better?"  
  
Sango relaxes just a bit but continues to hold her boomerang and scans the area around them instead. Miroku watches the mist in shock.  
  
The mist floats over to where Kagome lies and looks over her, "The Hame's got to her really bad ,but don't worry I can fix this."  
  
"How do you intend to do that?" Miroku speaks up curious as to what the youkai had in mind.  
  
"You'll see." Then youkai broke off into smaller mist forms and possesses the surrounding trees. They all soon began to sway back and forth, the wind howling louder then usual.  
  
"Hey what's this weird noise?" Inuyasha asks as he sticks his fingers in his ears.  
  
" Be silent or it won't work." The sound grows louder as the effects soon take effect. Kagome begins to look more and more normal with each passing moment. Her body stills and she lays limp on the ground, her chest rising and falling with her breathe.  
  
The trees stop and the youkai flies out rejoining himself in the middle of the camp as he looks over the girl again.  
  
"She's fine but it seems she's still lost in her mind.... Looks like she was affected more then I thought."  
  
"What can we do to bring her back?" Sango asks in concern. Shippo starts to cry. The youkai suddenly flies to Inuyasha's face. " Hey, what's with all of this?"  
  
"I heard you mumbling while you were walking... you seem closest to her. You got to jog her back from where ever she's is."  
  
Inuyasha scratches his head. " And just how do I do that?"  
  
Both Sango and Miroku seem surprised at this information, while Shippo continues to cry over Kagome's prone body.  
  
"Talk to her, in fact that goes for all of you. If she hears your voices it might help her come back."  
  
Shippo stops crying..."We can bring Kagome back?" The kitsune jumps on Inuyasha's head and yells. "You stupid head tell her you love her and that you're here for her!" He beats him just to get the point across.  
  
"What?! Tell her I....I mean...it's not..." The dog youkai was at a lost for words now lost himself as the young kitsune beats on his head.  
  
"INUYASHA! You stupid mutt! Bring back Kagome!"  
  
Inuyasha grumbled as his face began to turn several shades of red. "Alright, alright." He goes to Kagome's side and crosses his arms. "Um..I love you." His blunt statement earns him a nice smack on the head by Miroku.  
  
"Say it like you mean it!"  
  
Sango's boomerang hits his head too. "Inuyasha." She growls warningly.  
  
"Okay damnit, just back off!" Inuyasha sighs and takes a breath, "Um..okay. Kagome, if you can here me its me...um I know I just can't simply say I love you...hell it isn't that simple, I can't even understand what I feel for you. I detest you because your keeping me from becoming a full fledge demon and of course using the "S" word on me but then again you've shown me stuff...made me relise certain things." The dog demon managed to choke out as he waited for something, anything to happen  
  
Kagome grows very still. Shippo wails something about Kagome being dead. Inuyasha bops Shippo on the head.  
  
"She's not dead, stupid." Then in turn gets bopped on the head by Kagome. "Don't hit him!"  
  
"She's alive at least." Miroku replies dully.  
  
"Your back!" Shippo jumps into her arms while Inuyasha rubs his head.  
  
"Glad your back." Inuyasha mutters.  
  
Kagome looks over at Inuyasha. "Did you really mean it?" She asks so full of hope.  
  
"Yeah, you just can't fake stuff like that you know?"  
  
" I bet you could." Shippo teases the poor blushing hanyou.  
  
"Shut up you little brat!"  
  
Kagome giggled. "Inuyasha, thank you."  
  
"Yeah sure" He said putting his hands in the sleeve of his ragged haori then turned his attention to the youkai. "Thanks."  
  
Kagome's eyes become heavy again as she becomes tired.  
  
"Don't mention it, just glad I could help." The mist turns and vanishes.  
  
"Well that's enough excitement for one night." Miroku yawns as he tried to place an arm around Sango's shoulder earning him a well placed smack in the face.  
  
Kagome is asleep were she is sitting and Shippo looks up in her face. "Is she taken under control again!?" He wails unsure of what was happening.  
  
"No, Shippo she fell asleep, now you go somewhere and do the same." The kitsune sticks his tongue at him.  
  
"Whatever, you just want to take my place under her arms. Hehe"  
  
"Why you little." Inuyasha barks taking off after Shippo. The kitsune yells as he ran for his life.  
  
Kagome moans but doesn't move. Inuyasha sighed as everyone went to their tents. He stayed outside with Kagome under the starlight not wanting to move her. He looks down at her and runs a hand over her cheek. Kagome turns her cheek into his caresses.  
  
"Glad to have you back..." He whispers then replaces his hand back under his sleeve as he lays down next to her. Kagome seeking out his warmth and snuggles closer to him. She sighs "Inuyasha."  
  
"Guess this isn't so bad after all."  
  
Then why don't you claim her as your mate? a voice inside his head spoke.  
  
"Cause it wouldn't be right, I just can't take her as my mate."  
  
And? Why not she knows you love her, and you can smell that see loves you. You've even seen it in her face.  
  
"You make it sound easy, well sorry but it isn't"  
  
Why not? The voice said taunting.  
  
"I...I just don't really, well truly understand what I'm feeling right now alright, I like her but..."  
  
but? What you want more? You want to feel her soft skin pressed against yours?  
  
Inuyasha blushes furiously at the voices comment. "You say that again and I'll gag you with my sword, get it?"  
  
How could you? im you? would you leave your MATE defenseless?  
  
"Smartass. Why don't you try it then, you seem to have all the answers."  
  
Inuyasha's hand moved of its own accord toward Kagome and wrapps around her waist earning a contented sigh from her as he pulls her closer to his body, pressing her back to his chest.  
  
"Hey stop that!" Inuyasha yelled mentally.  
  
Too late.  
  
"Damn you..." As much as Inuyasha would like to beat himself up for that last action, what's done has been done. He could feel Kagome snuggling closer to him and he sighed in defeat. "Fine, but if I find a way to get up there I'm kicking your ass."  
  
Like you could. The voice replied fading now that the damage had been done. Kagome rolls over and snuggles her face into his neck. The dog demon's ears perk up as a slight rustle in the brush catches his attention. "Shippo, if you tell anyone about this I'll personally rip your tail off."  
  
Shippo yelps and runs back to Kirara who he snuggles up with and pretends to sleep.  
  
"Might as well make the best of it now. I'll figure this out as I go along I guess." He finally reasons to himself and places and arm over her hip before succumbing to sleep.  
  
Shippo watches them through narrow eyes to make sure that Inuyasha won't find an excuse to hit him again as a wide grin spreads across his face. Shippo turns to Kirara who had woken up and followed the young kit.  
  
"Hey Kirara I got an idea, let's get some cherry blossom leaves." The kit grins as he and Kirara set his plan to motion. Kirara follows him closely wondering what the tiny kit has planed for the unsuspecting couple.  
  
Taking a basket with him, he goes to the Cherry blossom trees and scoops up the fallen leaves filling the basket to the rim. "Okay Kirara, transform so we can fly over them."  
  
Transforming into her demon self, Kirara waited for the kitsune to mount before taking off and flying over the couple. Shippo jumped onto Kirara's back with the basket in hand. "Lets go!" Kirara circles the couple.  
  
"Here we go!" The kit releases his payload of leaves over the couple, each one falling gracefully as they begin to blanket the two. Kirara throws her head to the side indicating Sango with a sneaking hand Miroku near her. The sound of Sango's hand automatically flying to Miroku's face stirs the couple into waking up to their shower of leaves.  
  
"What the? What's all this?"  
  
Kagome smiles up as the soft petals hit her face. "It's so beautiful." She looks over at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looks around for a second. "What?" He looks up as the petals hit his face as well. "Yeah, lovely." He says spitting a few out of his mouth. Kagome laughs at him and leans forward and kisses his cheek. He looks to Kagome, not saying anything for a moment, but body language takes over from there as they both lean in and kiss. The kiss started out soft and sweet but quickly turned to more as they tasted each other's deepest secrets.  
  
"Way to go Inuyasha." Miroku said with a grin gaining a third smack from Sango.  
  
"Don't say such things, this is sweet, now let's go and leave them alone." She said forcefully dragging Miroku with her. Kagome pulls away from Inuyasha and blushes to the roots of her hair. Inuyasha grins a bit and nuzzles his newfound lovers cheek before looking up into the sky.  
  
"Your gonna get it big time you two."  
  
Kagome poked him in the side. "Leave them alone. Besides I'm tired." She yawns widely again.  
  
"Then go back to sleep onna-kun"  
  
Mock growling she leans against him again and closes her eyes falling asleep. Afterwards everyone went back to sleep, Shippo snoozing away with Kirara, Miroku merely an arms length from punishment by Sango and Kagome sleeping peacefully with Inuyasha. 


End file.
